Emily is Master
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Graphic Sex scene's between JJ and Emily


As JJ and Emily entered their apartment JJ dropped her gaze to her feet, she knew she was going to get in trouble for back chatting Emily before at the time she hadn't thought of the consequences that she was going to receive, Emily hadn't spoken to her beside's to tell her to get in the car.

"I want you to be naked and on that bed face down by the time that I get in there" growled Emily, JJ nodded her head "Understand?"

"Yes mamm" replied JJ quickly before heading quickly down to the room not letting her gaze leave the floor, when she reached the room she quickly stripped off her clothes folding them before laying on the bed laying her head on the pillows with her body in the middle of the bed, she could hear Emily's footsteps seconds after she had laid down on the bed, she felt the dip of the bed where Emily sat before hearing a whistling sound and the burn feeling of the black leather paddle coming across her ass.

"Shit" cried JJ she hadn't been punished in a couple of weeks so the pain hurt more than usual

"Say another word and you will get another ten" snapped Emily before seeing a reluctant nod before she placed another nine blows on JJ's red and welted bottom "Do you know why you are being punished?" asked Emily as she placed the paddle on the bed side table

"Because I back chatted you" mumbled JJ her head still in pillows

"Good, will you ever do it again?" asked Emily rubbing JJ's sore ass making JJ pull in a harsh breathe

"No Mamm" replied JJ as she felt Emily trail a hand down her ass and over the back of her legs before placing a small amount of pressure on the inside of JJ's thigh giving her a silent instruction to open her legs which she did immediately she didn't want another round of the paddle on her already sore ass

Feeling Emily drag a finger through her moist folds made her moan into the pillow

"You are wet" stated Emily giving a small smirk at JJ's nod "Good, I want you to stay in that position I will be back shortly" JJ felt the bed move as Emily got off and waited for Emily's presence not knowing was going to be next, two minutes passed before she heard Emily's footsteps come down the hall and into the room, hearing the sounds of things being placed on bed side table she hoped that it wasn't more instruments to punish her with

"I want you to close your eyes and lift your head up just a little" said Emily obeying her orders quickly JJ lifted her head with her eyes closed feeling the material of her blind fold cover her eyes "Now you can turn over" as per request she rolled over her breasts now subjected to Emily's view, Emily leaned her face down so that she mouth was right beside JJ's ear "Good girl, the quicker you comply the more pleasure you will receive tonight" spoke Emily before lifting JJ's arms so the handcuffs that she had brought in before where placed around JJ's wrists. When JJ had started her training with Emily they had used their work hand cuffs, after Emily had felt as though JJ's training was over the Hard Metal handcuffs had been replaced with one's that had material around the wrists as not to hurt JJ.

Emily used the rope she had brought in before tying it around JJ's ankles and tying it of the posts at the end of the bed leaving JJ's legs wide open so she could see every detail of JJ's body even though she had long since memorised what the beautiful blonde agent looked like.

Grabbing the sparkly purple strap on from the side of the bed and adjusting it so it sat perfectly on her hips and turning on the switch at the bottom the strap on started to vibrate the vibrations also pleasuring her as she crawled onto the bed and laid over JJ's naked Form

"Are you ready JJ?" asked Emily

"Yes Mamm" came JJ's reply, she could hear the vibrations of the strap on and that was only making her more wet for her master, Emily slowly sunk the dildo into JJ's burning core before Emily spoke

"You can be as vocal as you want Jay, what is your safe word?" asked Emily seeing JJ shiver in anticipation

"Butterfly" gasped JJ as Emily placed fingers onto JJ's clit and rubbing light circles as a reward

"Good Girl" said Emily as she started to pump the dildo in and out of JJ, every time going a little faster as JJ's gasp's and moans filled the room as Emily pumped into her harder and harder she could see that JJ was close the edge one more stoke and JJ cried out as her orgasm hit her like a brick wall her body gasping as Emily smiled kissing JJ's forehead as she slowly pulled out of her JJ whimpered , Emily got off the bed and untied the knots that held JJ's feet and uncuffing JJ's wrists before speaking

"Get on your knee's face the wall" JJ immediately followed the request making Emily smile at the sight, Emily marvelled at how well JJ accepted the orders given to her before running a finger over the flesh of JJ's ass as JJ held her body weight on her hands and knee's her head thrown back waiting for Emily to enter her.

Giving into the silent request Emily placed her knee's behind the back of the outside of JJ's thighs before manuvering the dildo into JJ from behind and entering her hard and fast letting the blonde stay on the edge of her orgasm by slowly entering her and lightly brushing against the blonde's g-spot

"Master please" begged JJ her head had long since dropped her knuckles turning white from holding the sheets so tightly

"Okay Jay" said Emily picking up the pace and trusting deep into the blonde bringing the blonde to her second orgasm as Emily stroked her clit until the tremors subsided, letting the blonde come down from her high for a matter or second before ordering her to move to the side of the bed before Emily laid down on the mattress the fake purple cock standing at attention before Emily grabbed a hold of JJ's hips and moved her so she could feel the tip of the fake cock against her folds

"place your hands on the headboard, if you move them than not only will I punish you, I will cease this session and you will stand in the corner while you see and hear me fucking myself with the dildo that I am fucking you with" growled Emily, JJ placed her hands on the headboard as Emily kissed her stomach before positioning her hands on JJ's hips and controlling when JJ was impaled with the dildo below her

"Jay don't even try and think of going faster than what I am telling you to do if you think that you will get away with it I will make true to my promise of ending this session" JJ nodded as she bobbed up and down on Emily's cock the wetness from her centre easily coating it, Emily's excruciating pace was getting to much for JJ just wanting to impale herself hand and fast, missing Emily's direction by impaling herself without Emily's permission, Emily let it slide the first time taking it as a little mistake but feeling JJ do it for the second time she placed a steel grip on JJ's hips before manuvering the blonde so she laid beside Emily

"I told you to go at my pace" said Emily sternly grabbing the paddle from the bed side table and bringing it across JJ's already red ass

"I am sorry Mamm" screeched JJ her apologise constantly falling from her mouth

"Enough, get up and get in the corner" said Emily as she pulled the blindfold of JJ's head and letting her see the disappointment in her eyes, JJ nodded and quickly got in the corner her body facing the corner before Emily came over with the hand cuffs and turned JJ around so she was facing her and clicking the cuffs on JJ's wrists before hanging them on a hook that was placed in the corner which gave JJ full view of the bed.

Emily walked back over to the bed side table and pulled out a vibrator that stretched Emily's core and gave her the most pleasure and a smaller one that was skinny but long, laying down on the bed, her body already naked she laid her head on the pillow's watching JJ's reaction before placing the skinny long vibrating Dildo into her ass hole letting the vibrations run through her for a second before placing the larger dildo into her core and turning on the device so suddenly her whole body was vibrating with the two vibrators trying to bring her to the edge at once.

JJ watched on in amazement as she wished that she was the one to place the objects inside her master and to lick the juices that where seeping wildly out of Emily's core as Emily pleasured herself with the objects, another long minute Emily's first orgasm hit her but instead of stopping the objects inside of her she let them keep going bring her to her second orgasm on the night before ripping both objects out of herself and placing the long thick dildo at the end of the bed and placing the small one in the draw before walking over to a excited JJ who's core and thigh's where drenched in her own cum

"When I release your hands I want you to neal at the end of the bed and clean the vibrator of for me with your mouth, if it is done well then I will lift your punishment and you may clean me up aswell, JJ nodded eagerly before nearly running over to the edge of the bed and placing her knee's at the end of the bed waiting for Emily to place the dildo into her mouth so she could lick it clean, Emily did as JJ thought she would and placed the dildo to the blonde's lips as JJ quickly but thoroughly cleaned the dildo before Emily took it out of her mouth and gave a nod as she placed the toy on the stand and laid down on the end of the bed her legs placed over the end of the bed and her legs wide open so JJ could get a taste of her lover.

Eagerly JJ buried her head into Emily's centre licking all of the older woman's cum from her earlier actions before JJ leaned back her head bowed as a mark of finishing her job and a mark of respect

Emily smiled as she saw JJ at the end of the bed, pulling the bed sheet's back and slipping under she made herself comfortable

"Jay you can lay with me now" said Emily noticing the smile that graced her features as she nodded her head and moved under the sheets but keeping her distance waiting for Emily to say her full name so that they could be once again equal

"Jennifer, come here" said Emily pulling the blonde into her side and JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder kissing it lightly letting a smile grace over her "I love you Jay" whispered Emily placing a kiss to her cheek

"I love you too Em" replied JJ as she closed her eyes the feeling of love and safeness that she felt in Emily's arms letting her easily drift off to sleep.

THE END.


End file.
